The Taken Guardians
by RinconLSS
Summary: Oryx has been slain, though the fight is not yet over. Crota was not his only child, and now his others seek revenge. As though matters couldn't get any worse, enemies from outside the system have arrived, and will lead to bone-chilling discoveries. Follow a lone Hunter on his journey to save humanity, and the rest of the system.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Alright, listen up Guardian." Cayde-6's words came through the comms clearly thanks to Shimmer, Cyron's Ghost. "You remember Oryx? Of course you do, you just killed him. Good job on that, by the way. Well, Ikora's Hidden found something. It appears that Crota gained one of his father's abilities, being his sword-skills. Here's the thing, Crota wasn't his only child. We've found another one, and he's worse than Crota. His name is Nilix, and it appears as though he got Oryx's ability to Take enemies. However, it's on a smaller scale. He can't take an army, more like one or two an hour. Eris gave a guardian, Paimta-92, a special incantation to prevent him from being Taken. Thing is, he's gone. It's believed that his being an Exo and all made it wear off faster. Since you're a human, it should work fine. You need to get on the Dreadnaught and take him out, and see what happened to Delix. You in?"

"Well, you ready to take on another one of his sons?", asked Shimmer nervously.

"Why of course."

"Alright, go get 'em Guardian", as Cayde said his farewell to the Guardian. The last he would give to him for quite some time.

2 Hours Later

"Alright Cy, we're entering the breach now, last chance to back down."

"No way, we're doing this now. What's the gameplan?"

"Well, we go to the mausoleum, and activate the Rupture. We'll have to fight off any leftover Taken from Oryx, along with any Cabal from the nearby ship. If we survive that, which we usually do, we'll enter. This should take us to where we ended Oryx. We need to be careful there, anything without this incantation in that area will be Taken instantaneously. Sounds like a normal day on the job, right?"

"Sounds about right. Drop me out Shim."

"Understood…" At his request, Shim dropped his Guardian out. Since he was a Nightstalker, Cy was able to go invisible almost instantly. Using this, he ran through the Cabal and Hive battleground, only to find a war of sorts going on in the mausoleum. "Cayde, we have a problem at the Rupture. Now would be a good time for that joke you made when we were raiding your stash."

"All I said was… No, they couldn't have gotten in there. Get me telemetry of your position now. I'm getting the other Vanguards." Near the Rupture were the Taken and Hive, and from their ship poured Cabal. The problem? Coming from what appeared to be the area behind the Rupture was a Fallen Skiff, and releasing from it were only Reaver Captains and Vandals.

"They must have gotten a scout in their through the Dantalion, but even then, how did Oryx not make a fail-safe for instances like this?", questioned Shim, who knew that this had made their hard job near impossible. 'On the off chance the Cabal don't shoot us in the back and the Hive don't destroy our charge into them, we can't fight four sides at once."

"So why fight both sides? We have Crota's essence, the Taken and Hive likely won't shoot us if we don't shoot them. We can go invisible and get by the Cabal. That just leaves the Fallen… What house?" Cy was a good soldier yes, but at heart, he was a tactician.

"It appears to be from somewhere outside the system, They appear to have white markings, though they are highly similar to that of the House of Exile in style, perhaps this is where the first Exiles came from."

"See if you can figure out their name, then link that name to these guys."

"On it, checking… Skolas hasn't said anything... Cabal have no information in this system… World's Grave… Got it! They appear to be the House of Andros. Their colours have been stated to be black, white, and gray depending on their rank."

"What's white designate?" After a long silence, Cy spoke again. "What rank does white mean?"

"It means personal guard, to the Kell. The Andros will do whatever it takes to take the Dreadnaught and its treasures for themselves. Also, they seem to be trying to enter the Rupture. What should we try to do?"

"We do my plan to the Rupture, you said it takes a minute, right? If I can activate it and then hold down that walkway, I can get in no problem. If I lure some Taken on there, it'll help to defend me from the Kell's Guard."

"Understood, let's go". They moved quickly to the Rupture, making it with time to spare thanks to Lockdown, an ability the Ghost can grant to Nightstalkers."Rupture's opening, I'll tell you when you can go in!" The first Shadow Thralls appeared, then came the Tortured Wizard.

"Come on Fallen, get up here…" Then as if they understood the command, some of the Captains jumped up, and were immediately ambushed by the Shadows. They fought as Cy stood there, waiting for the opportunity. "

Understand Guardian, this is going to hurt your brain quite a bit at first, but then it should steady out. Once we're in, be prepared for anything."

"I know, is it ready?"

"That it is, go in when you feel prepared". And with that, Cy jumped in head first, eager to see what had happened to Paimta, and if it had anything to do with Delix.


	2. Chapter 1: The Bargain

**CHAPTER 1: THE BARGAIN**

Cy looked out into space in the rings, and saw the aftermath of the Awoken battle against the Hive. "My god," said Shim, "There's so many of them dead, how could anyone have lived?"

"I know a way," said a voice from behind. Cy turned around to see Paimta, only in a Taken would have been one thing, had the Queen not been in his arms, a gun to her head.

"What do you want for her?" Cy at times seemed to hold the Queen above the Vanguard, as he knew how valuable their alliance with the Reef was.

"You. I want you to become a Taken. Your Ghost goes home with her and you survive. Quite simple indeed."

"No, no no no. There was to be another way!" Cy knew that his being Taken would only cause more Guardians to be lured in.

"There is. It's called me killing her."

Shim began to communicate through the comms in Cy's helmet. "If you allow yourself to be Taken, I can trasmat her out, then you take one shot to the head. So long as I don't fully leave, I can keep you from being fully turned, and can get you both out".

"Deal," said Cy, hoping this would work. "Now let her go." Paimta threw her forward, and Ghost instantly trasnmatted her back to the ship. By some miracle, the incantation worked long enough for Cy to get onboard before being Taken. With the Queen aboard, he set off for the Tower. "I think that's enough for one day, huh Shim?"

"I agree. Milady, apologies, but we must go to the Tower, as we were told that was our first priority, even if you were on board. I suspect that they want a major escort for your return. Tell me, did anyone else survive?"

"Yes, Uldren was teleported home through the Techeuns, and they would have survived as well had they not done so."

"We're here, Ghost, if you would." Cy hated being on his ship with others, it felt so nerve-racking. After leaving the ship, the Aspect of Glass, Cy escorted her to the Vanguard. There stood Petra Venj, waiting for her Queen's return. Though normally Petra was a stone cold fighter, she had grown quite close to the Queen, and was personal friends with her. It was a very rare occurrence that she showed this, and this was one. She ran forward to Mara, and hugged her a tightly as she could.

"I'm sorry my Queen, bu-"

"There's no need for apologies, Ms. Venj," said Mara, then she walked to the table of the Vanguard, and asked what they believed had happened. After trading stories, they agreed on one thing, this Guardian was fully succumbed.

"Cyron, we need you to get back there. Your Ghost marked the coordinates so you can jump straight to there, but you need to confront him and kill him. The incantation only takes effect if someone tries to Take you, but since no one did, there shouldn't be a problem. Once he's dead, Nilix will likely come for you., when he does, asses his strength then leave. It may be best to try to take a larger team in there. If you can kill him too, do so quickly. One casualty is bad enough, we simply cannot take more, do you hear me?" Zavala was angry about this, as he believed that numbers mattered greatly, and this was not only a loss, but a gain for the enemy.

"Yes sir, I'll do what I can," and with that, Cy went to orbit, and prepared for the fight of his life. The first Guardian vs Guardian battle outside of Crucible in a long time…


	3. Chapter 2: The Taken Fall

**CHAPTER 2: THE TAKEN FALL**

"So the Fallen have attacked the Dreadnaught from another system. That means that whatever the Cabal want on that ship, they can't do it alone."

"But Cayde, this wasn't just any house. They seem to be a house so powerful that they are the house equivalent of a Kell." Shim knew that this battle would be hard fought, and more importantly, it would take quite some time.

"If they really are this powerful, they cannot get through the Rupture. If they do, they'll become Corrupted Taken, and will be nearly unstoppable," Zavala piped in, "and that's not what we need."

"My Hidden have been searching the area, and believe that this House of Andros is hiding in the ports of Saturn, and that a fireteam should be able to deal with them." Ikora rarely went on the offensive, instead, she sent her group of Hidden to scout the area.

"We'll do it," volunteered Cy.

"What fireteam? Last I checked you rolled solo. It is my job to keep an eye on you, you are one of my Hunters after all."

"You'll see, trust me."

"Whatever you say, infos being sent to your Ghost now." Cy walked briskly out of the Vanguard hall.

"Um, Cy. I'm your Ghost and even I don't know what fireteam you mean. Could you please explain to me, and possibly most people."

"It's simple. I'm a one man fireteam, so that's the one that's going." And with that, it was off to Saturn.

 **30 Minutes Later**

They arrived at the site of the battle unhindered, knowing now that this Taken's only card had been played and beaten, so now it would be a simple fight. Though, simple wasn't the right word here. "So, you've decided to return, huh?" The voice came from the shadows, though appeared to be on every side of them.

"Careful", Shim whispered, "Taken have all kinds of tricks, who knows what this guy's got." Cy moved forward slowly, hand sticking to his Down and Doubt. If there was going to be trouble, he wanted to be ready.

"Now now, guns are so outdated. You need to get with the times." And with those words, Paimta flung himself from the darkness of the ship toward Cy. With the natural instinct of a Hunter, he grabbed his Shadow Shot bow, and fired straight at Paimta. The shot sent the Taken flying backwards, hitting a wall pretty hard. "You think that'll stop me?" Now that he was Taken, he had much more strength and armor than a normal Guardian, allowing him to survive the shot. He rushed Cy, and forced him to pull out his Dark-Drinker sword, and the crossed with a sound that could have woken the Traveler on Earth.

"Guardian," Cayde's voice came over the comms, "don't go easy. We have no way of saving him, death is his only option unless you find a way somehow." Things were looking grim for both sides, but having full control over himself, Cy was proving to have the upper hacked and slashed at each other, barely avoiding the other's strikes.

"Give up, infestation!" Paimta had been fully converted, there was no denying that. The only thing left to be done was to end this, before any more Guardians were Taken. The battle drew on and on, as though there was no end. Then a rumbling sound appeared, and the floor began to shake. In the space near the fight, a Fallen Ketch appeared, and began firing on them. Both fighters dove behind the pillars adjacent to them, and attempted to avoid being obliterated. "You know, we Taken have a few tricks up our sleeves!" Cy drew his D-D in an attempt to take him down, but Paimta was already teleporting. He created a portal in the air, then lept through, with the portal closing mere seconds later. No where near enough time for Cy to jump though. With only 1 threat left, he ran away, making sure to stay behind the pillar. Once he was far enough, Shim transmatted them to the ship, then saved the telemetry.

"Well that was…"

"Intense." Shim had a tendency to interrupt like that in most conversations. "Now what, we have a missing god AND a missing Taken, how do we fight them?" With no answer, Cy left the question hanging on the long and silent travel home to the Tower, knowing that this debriefing would not be a fun one.

Author's Note:

Hey everyone, thanks for reading this! I do have some homework (I'm a HS Freshman), so I can't post as often as I would like. I will however, post as often as possible. I really hope you're enjoying it so far, follow to see when the rest comes out! :D


End file.
